On many websites today, it is common to see articles arranged in 2-a-column layout. The near column may be the largest one and may have the main text of the article. The far column may be smaller in width and may contain supplemental information for the article. Often times, the supplemental information is either related to the article directly—e.g., such as a table of contents for a long article, or a list of related articles to be read.
On a responsive website, it may be desirable to adapt these templates to reflow the page in accordance with some notions and/or metrics of data relevancy. On conventional websites, the order of the columns is often presented regardless of the data relevancy, which tends to lead to a poor layout and a less than desirable user experience.